Camera systems are an important component of satellites, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), and other surveillance platforms used for the purpose of intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR). Recently, technology to enhance resolution in camera systems has been integrated into an increasing number of applications for use in both military and civilian environments. The resolution enhancement technology may take shape in a variety of forms across these applications. For example, some technology is implemented via computer software, while other resolution enhancements may result from the physical optics used.
However, resolution enhancement technology may be limited in digital camera systems. In particular, a digital camera may capture a digital image by detecting photons received by a charge coupled device (CCD) or other photodetector array over a period of time. The resolution of standard CCD camera data is sorely limited by size and count of individual pixels in the CCD camera.
A computational technique called super resolution may be used to increase the resolution of the CCD camera beyond its physical limits. With super resolution techniques, images of a higher resolution than the resolution of the originally captured image may be produced. More specifically, super resolution techniques compare numerous lower resolution images to one another and then statistically develop a higher resolution image from these lower resolution images.